Reliving Childhood
by In The Beginning
Summary: Sometimes when we grow up, we become cynical, ignorant to the joy that simple things can bring us... not every night out has to be fancy to be magical. [Oneshot][DerekxAngie]


(My brain is protesting activity.

Too bad, brain. If the electroencephalograph says that you're not functioning, then they put me in a box in the ground, and I can't afford to have that happen!

So, one week late, this is TCGeek's oneshot... GO READ "The In Laws", I AM NOT EVEN KIDDING. Read it. Review it. Laugh at Greg being a bit of an idiot.

After you read and review this, please!

PS: this is totally based on a somewhat true story. :D

Derek, Angie © Nintendo

Navy Pier © Chicago. But I moved it to Angeles Bay.)

--------

Reliving Childhood

--------

Angie hated the days that Derek worked and she didn't. She just wanted to spend time with her husband... was that too much to ask?

She heard a car drive into the driveway...

Shortly thereafter, Derek Stiles walked through the front door.

"Angie, I'm home--"

Angie rushed to her husband's side, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"You have _no_ idea how much I missed you, Derek."

Derek smiled, kissing his wife briefly.

"Not as much as I missed _you._"

"Spending so much time away from you makes me realize how much I love you and miss you when you're not with me..."

"Even if when I'm with you, I accidentally slice your hand open in the middle of an operation?"

Angie laughed.

"Well, yes, but then, a little less..."

Derek pouted, then let a childish grin spread across his face.

"Well, c'mon, Angie-- I've got something planned... we should get dressed up."

Angie's green eyes flickered with excitement.

She loved it when Derek took her out...

--------

"..._hot dogs?_"

Angie, decked out in her midnight blue dress, stared incredulously at Derek, who was wearing a tuxedo.

"We got dressed up and went to Navy Pier for _hot dogs?_"

Derek smiled as he paid the vendor. He handed one hot dog to Angie and kept the other for himself as they began to walk around the pier.

"Not _just_ for hot dogs, Angie. ...c'mon, let's go to the Children's Museum. Let's have some fun!"

Angie shook her head as she bit into her hot dog.

--------

"Oh my God, Derek! They have a bubble room-- we _have _to go there!"

Angie dragged her husband into the large room filled with bubble dishes and wands.

"I_ love_ bubbles...!"

Laughing, she ran over to one of the dishes, seizing the wand that rested in the soapy liquid. Angie spun around in circles--

A large bubble ring formed around her thin frame.

"Hey, Ang... you wouldn't happen to be a world-master bubble-hooping master, would you?" Derek laughed. Angie giggled, pretending to hula-hoop the bubble until it finally burst, small flecks of moisture splattering onto her fancy dress.

"Hey, Derek... have you ever seen a bubble trapped inside a bubble?" the blonde woman suddenly queried, staring at her husband, a large smile still plastered onto her face.

The brunette man shook his head, looking at his wife with a curious expression on his face.

"Here-- take this little wand..."

Angie pushed a small bubble wand into Derek's hand.

"Now, you have to make a bubble..."

Angie giggled as Derek's small bubble bounced in the air.

"And then... ta-dah!"

The blonde woman waved her wand over Derek's bubble... and pointed in triumph as her bubble encased Derek's.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Derek stared in awe. "Here, let's switch wands and make another one!"

Before long, double-bubbles floated throughout the room. Angie and Derek watched the bubbles dip and bounce in the air, occasionally popping...

"Hey, Angie, look at those two!" Derek pointed to two large bubbles pressed lightly against each other, moving together through the air.

"Ahww, it looks like they're kissing and dancing," Angie giggled, leaning against her husband.

Derek smiled.

--------

"Ahh... it's been so long since I've been on a ferris wheel..."

Angie rested her head on Derek's shoulder as their small car slowly rose towards the top.

"I know- me too," Derek smiled, stroking Angie's blonde hair softly. "But isn't this nice...? And look-- the sun's setting..."

Indeed, the fading rays of the dying sun cast a reddish-orange hue over the land and across the ocean, dying everything a crimson color, making the ocean sparkle in the sunset.

"It's so beautiful..." Angie breathed, taking in the sight. "Thank you for tonight-- oh!!"

Angie and Derek nearly fell out of their seats as the ferris wheel lurched to a stop.

"W-what happened?" Angie wondered briefly, looking at Derek with inquisitive green eyes.

"Sometimes the ferris wheel stops, so the people can get a better view," Derek explained. "It'll start again soon..."

"Oh."

A small smirk played at Derek's lips as he brushed Angie's hair out of her face.

"Now, that means we have plenty of time..."

Angie grinned before she acted on Derek's cue, leaning in and firmly pressing her lips against Derek's...

Their kiss was only broken when the lurch of the ferris wheel knocked them out of their seats.

--------

"Hey, Ang-- there's still time to go on one of the cruise boats... do you want to go?"

Angie glanced over at the boats in the water-- they were majestic vessels. Couples dressed in their finest clothes waited in lines to board these boats...

"...nah," Angie shook her head. "Those people look like boring, stuck-up grownups. Let's go get some lemon ice!"

She dragged Derek over to one of the many vendors that lined the pier.

Derek couldn't help but smile...

_This is why I love this woman._

-------- _  
_

Derek and Angie were walking back to their car when Angie suddenly froze.

"Angie, what is it?" Derek asked.

"Derek, they have the fountain running!"

Angie pointed to the fountain a short way off. It was a flat slab of marble, level with the ground... but jets of water would shoot up from the slab, soaking anyone who got too close. Several kids were already playing with the fountain, trying to predict which jet the water would shoot from this time.

"C'mon, we have to play in it!!"

Once again, Angie dragged Derek towards the fountain.

"Angie, what about your dress?"

Angie paused...

"...eh. It's alright if it gets wet... what, are you _chicken?_"

Derek's face flushed a faint shade of red.

"Of course not!!"

Angie grinned.

"Then come and catch me, Derek!"

Angie darted off into the fountain, shrieking with laughter as water spurted up in front of her, soaking her as she ran through it.

Derek couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, Angie-- you asked for it!"

Derek joined his wife in the fountain, trying to catch her as she continuously darted out of his grasp, both of them getting thoroughly soaked in the process.

Ten minutes and one soaking-wet suit later, Derek finally snatched his wife and wrapped her up in his arms...

...just as all the jets shot up water at once.

"_Aieeee!_" Angie shrieked as a blast of water ran up her back. "That's _cold!_"

Derek laughed as he and Angie quickly ran out of the fountain, water dripping from their hair and clothes.

"Now the car's going to be soaking wet..." Derek grinned as he and Angie finally continued walking towards their car.

"Oh, psht-- the leather can deal with a bit of water," Angie giggled, holding onto Derek's arm. "That was so much fun..."

Angie stopped Derek just long enough to plant another kiss onto her husband's lips.

"Thank you for today, Derek."

A cheesy grin plastered itself onto Derek's face once Angie pulled away.

"You're welcome, Angie."

--------

(End oneshot.

That was ADORABLE. We probably don't have a TCGeek anymore-- she's probably disintegrated into a pile of gooey, fluff-overdosed person. XD

And with that said, I am totally going to start writing GregxCybil once again.

Please review!)


End file.
